How to be a Host
by katen1993
Summary: Chairman Cross, deciding that the Night Class and Zero need to improve their personalities, sends them to Ouran Privare Academy. What awaits them there? Will they emerge with a change or worse than they are?*I'm not good at writing summaries...*
1. Prologue

**Author's rambling area: This is the first time ever that I'm going to write a crossover... So please, have mercy on me... This is also my first one in a different fandom (Well, the half of it in a different fandom...) so I'm not really sure how this will turn out... But I'll be sure to do my best... :D**

**Anyways, let's start... :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**~ I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**~ Reveiws and criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**~ Oh yeah... Yuuki here is human. The VK setting here is after the Shizuka incident and when Ichiru attended Cross Academy. Ouran setting is just like every normal day at Ouran.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Knock knock._

"Come in, Yuuki." came the muffled voice of a man. Yuuki did what she was told and stepped inside the room.

"What is it, Chairman?" Yuuki said as she closed the door behind her. The addressed person turned around upon the sound of the voice, waterfalls running down his eyes.

"It's daddy, Yu-"

"Chairman, please get to the point already." Yuuki said in a not-so-nice tone. All she wanted to do was to finish her guardian duties, claim the shower before Zero does, and go to bed. But the Chairman just have to ruin her schedule by calling her into his office for a talk. If they're having a talk, then...

"Where's Zero?" Yuuki asked, scanning the room for any sign of her partner but found not a single strand of his hair in the room.

"Kiryuu-kun's not needed for this talk... This will be a one on one talk between you and me." Chairman Cross said, turning serious from his moping about on 'how Yuuki seems to be meaner these days' (though Yuuki didn't notice this).

"Why?" Yuuki asked out of curiosity.

"Because Kiryuu-kun and the Night Class will be the topic of our talk." Chairman Cross said, sitting on his chair.

"Are you going to interview me just like what you did to Zero and the Night Class?" Yuuki asked.

"No. Actually... I need your help." Chairman Cross said, fixing his glasses.

"Regarding?" Yuuki asked, making sure that this time, the man's serious. Last time she helped him without asking, she ended up covered in dirt.

"I need you to persuade Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-kun into.. doing something..." the Chairman said, uncertain in saying what that 'something' is. Now, don't think green. Be innocent.

"And that something is...?" Yuuki pressed on.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you..." Chairman Cross said, looking very hesitant.

"You're asking me to persuade them into doing something yet you won't tell me what that something is." Yuuki said.

"Well, I need you to persuade them to attend Ouran Private Academy." Chairman Cross said.

At this, Yuuki's eye's went as wide as saucers and her mouth hung open.

"What?!" She exclaimed once she recovered from her shock. "B-but... Why?!"

"Because I think they are taking things way seriously with the Shizuka-san thing and all. And I'm afraid that if they don't loosen up, they might end up in jail or worse... *gulp*... dead..." Chairman Cross said.

"But didn't you talked to them?" Yuuki said.

"Well, yeah. I did, but I guess that didn't work because... Well, nothing changed..." Chairman Cross said, slighlty stressed out.

Yuuki seemed hesitant so Chairman Cross said, "Yuuki, it's for their well-being-"

"But you don't care about me and Zero's well-being..." Yuuki muttered under her breath. The Chairman didn't seem to have heard it because he contined talking.

"-Don't you want to see them happy and at ease with each other?" Chairman Cross said.

"Well, I do... But don't you think that sending them to a different school is... exagge?" Yuuki said. "And out of all the schools, why Ouran? Don't you think it's... too expensive?"

"Don't worry. All expenses have been covered. The Chairman of Ouran is a good friend of mine. Meaning, we have a discount." Chairman Cross said.

"We? You mean I'm coming too?!" Yuuki said a little bit too enthusiastic. That is, if you consider jumping from your seat and knocking out your chair to the floor and speaking in a loud voice little.

"Ermm... No." Chairman Cross said.

"Oh." Yuuki's face immediately fell upon hearing that one word. But it immediately lit up when Chairman Cross said, "But if you manage to persuade them, I'll let you check on them every once in a while."

"Will I get to attend Ouran during those 'check up' times?" Yuuki asked, now glowing like a neon sign.

"Well, I suppose... But only for a week." Chairman Cross said. At this, Yuuki began jumping around the Chairman's office... How she resembles her dad just by doing that... But after a minute, she stopped, realizing something.

"But... one year without Zero and the Night Class... And don't you think that they'll end up killing each other?" Yuuki said.

"No no... Kiryuu-kun and the Night Class are going to stay there for one semester. But if nothing changed over that time, then they'll finish the next semester there," Chairman Cross said. "And I don't believe that they will kill each other. Kaname-kun's there to stop them."

"But Zero... He can be violent... Really violent since he's going to be stuck with vampires." Yuuki said.

"Don't worry. Ichiru-kun will go with him." Chairman Cross said.

"Ichiru-kun? But Don't you think he'll feel very uncomfortable?" Yuuki said.

"As long as Zero-rin is with him, he'll be fine." Chairman Cross smiled. Lucky for him, Zero's not there when he called him 'Zero-rin'. Because if Zero's there, the Chairman will surely suffer another broken neck.

"But why Ichiru-kun?" Yuuki asked.

"Because he needs to bond with Zero-rin. Four years of being apart must be very depressing," Chairman Cross said. "Any more questions?"

"Well, I have one last... Who will be the ones to go?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, let's see... Kaname-kun, Ichijou-kun, Aidou-kun, Kain-kun, Shiki-kun, Zero-rin, and Ichiru-kun." Chairman Cross listed off.

"Why only the men?" When Yuuki said she had one last question, that was a lie.

"Because all the girls seem to be doing just fine," Chairman Cross said. "Now, run along Yuuki. Zero-rin might claim the shower before you do."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thank you, Chairman." Yuuki said, as she got on her feet

"Yuuki, it's dad-" Yuuki was out of the door, running down the hallway to claim the bathroom, before the Chairman could finish his sentence."-dy"

_Sigh. _Oh wells... All that's left to worry about is whether Yuuki will be successful in persuading them or not.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: It's very different from what I originally wrote but, nonetheless, it carries the same message. :D**

**So, how did I go? Good, bad, horrible (hope not)? Oh, if I have grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to tell me. I seem to do that alot these days. So please, point them out so I can try to improve. :D**

**Now, I won't hold you from pressing the review button just at the bottom part of the page. :D Reviews encourages me... :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's rambling area: I'm really sorry for the late update. But anyways, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and your alerts. I really appreciate them. :D **

**Now, I won't hold you off. Chapter 1. :D**

**~ I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**~ I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. The setting is in the middle of the school ear in Ouran. I still don't want Honey and Mori to graduate.**

* * *

(hehe... my mistake with the previous one... Thanks to all who told me... :D)

**Chapter 1**

_Top floor of the south wing, at the end of the north corridor. The door of the third music room opened, revealing the host club dressed in their school uniforms. Well, nothing special about it._

"Welcome!" 7 boys (actually, one is a girl...) simultaneously greeted their customers for the day.

(Tamaki's corner)

"Tamaki-sama, why aren't you wearing a costume today?" Fuyumi, one of their regular customers, asked.

"That is because I want to be myself when facing you, princess." Tamaki said, making the girls swoon over him.

(The twins' corner)

"Hahaha~! And I remember the time when Kaoru fell off the chair and then the waiter tripped and accidentally spilled the pitcher of water onto Kaoru." Hikaru narrated to a group of interested girls.

"Hikaru~! That was so mean... Telling all of them of my misfortune..." Kaoru said in a fake hurt tone.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just want to share to all of them how adorable you look when you're wet." Hikaru said, their faces only a few millimeters apart.

"Hikaru..."

"Kya~!!!!!!" all the twincest fangirls screamed.

(Honey and Mori's corner)

"Would you girls like to have a slice of strawberry cake?" Honey asked his customers with his adorable smile.

"Yes please, Honey-senpai!" The girls at Honey's corner all said at the same time.

"Yay! Cake for everyone!!!" Honey said as he began distributing cake to his customers.

"Do you like strawberry?" Mori asked a girl beside him, who in response to Mori's question, nodded enthusiastically. Mori then proceeded to put all his strawberries in that girl's plate. (Wish I was that girl.)

(Kyoya's corner)

"I hope when spring comes, we can all have a nice cup of tea outside." Shitake said to her friend across her.

"Ah yes. It would be indeed very beautiful to watch the flowers bloom. How about viewing them with our Host Club members? I will be glad to take your reservations." Kyoya said, bringing out his reservation book/whatever it is.

"We will be making reservations!" the two friends said in unison.

(Haruhi's corner)

"Haruhi-kun's mother was a lawyer, right?" Fuyumi said before drinking her cup of tea.

"Yes, she was a great one too. Someday, I want to become like her. That is why, I'm doing my very best right now." Haruhi said, flashing her ¥8,000,000 smile. If that smile could just be converted to cash, she would have already payed her debt. All the girls were taken away to wonderland by Haruhi, who is now thinking of what she's going to cook for dinner.

_Knock knock._

Everybody stopped midway in what their doing to look at the visitor (because customers don't really have to knock. They just burst in there. But shy types are of a different issue). They saw that it was the Chairman's assistant, Kasai-san.

"Eh? Kasai-san? What are you doing here?" Tamaki said.

"The Chairman wants to see you in his office right this moment." Kasai said

"Can't it wait till club activities are over?" Tamaki whined.

"But it's over already, isn't it?" Kasai glanced at the wall clock, making everybody to look at it too. (While this is happening, the customers were already making their way out, waving goodbye to the host club members.)

"Oh yeah..." Honey muttered whilst Tamaki was busy waving to the customers.

"What does the Chairman want to talk about?" Kyoya asked, fixing his glasses.

"I think it will be better if you ask him yourself because I'm not really sure what he wants to tell you. " Kasai said.

*AT THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE*

"Otou-san, you called for us?" Tamaki said, peeking inside the Chairman's office.

"Ah, yes, I did," Yuzuru said "Please come in." And inside the office the went.

"Why did you called us for?" Tamaki asked in hopes of satisfy his burning curiosity. (He had been pestering Kyoya the whole way.)

"Is it such a crime for a father to see his son?" Yuzuru said whilst pinching both his son's cheeks.

"No. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, it's such a rare occurrence for you to call for us." Tamaki said while rubbing his now sore cheeks.

"So what it is that you want to talk about, Chairman-san?" Kyoya asked, fixing his glasses.

"Ah, you see we have new students coming here tomorrow-" Yuzuru said after seating himself on a nearby couch.

"How many are they, exactly?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically whilst having fantasies of a grand welcome (because he thought they're girls).

"7 males." Yuzuru said. So much for Tamaki's plans.

"Anyway, these students will be in need of your help in 'refining their attitudes to those of young gentlemen'. That was what my friend said." Yuzuru said.

"And in order to do so- " Hikaru said.

"-they will join the host club-" Kaoru continued.

"-And become an apprentice?" Both twins finished.

"Yes. You can put it that way." Yuzuru said.

"I see. Well then, we'll get the information of the students in order for us to know the necessary details about them." Kyoya said in a professional manner.

"Here you go, Kyoya-kun," Yuzuru said whilst handling a clipboard in which Kyoya took with a 'Thank you' "Please take good care of them. They've been through so many bad things."

"Don't worry, Chairman. We'll take good care of them." Honey said with his cutesy smile.

"And we'll make sure they will resurface as better individuals." Tamaki said with a determined gleam in his eye.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yehey! I did it! I finished chapter one. I'm really sorry for the uber late update. I'll *try to* make it up to you by posting the next chapter ASAP. Hope you guys can bear with my lateness. I'm really really really busy right now.**

**Please do review. It keeps me motivated to write. :D**

**Now, I will no longer hold you off.**

**PS. Thanks for telling me that I posted the same chapter... I guess I wasn't that aware because I was half asleep, half awake... So, thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's rambling area: Thank you guys so much for telling me about the mistake with the previous chapter. For those who don't know yet, I've changed the content. Please fell free to see it. :D**

**And now, here's chapter 2.**

**~ I don't own either of the mangas/animes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seven inhumanely beautiful boys from Cross Academy stood before a huge brass gate. '_How the hell did we end up going here?' _was the thought inside their head.

**Flashback - 3 days ago**

_Kaname was on his way to the Chairman's place. Chairman Cross said they have something important to talk about. Kaname went up the porch steps and rang the doorbell of Cross' home._

_"Come in, Kaname-kun." Chairman Cross said from inside the house. Kaname did what he was told. He went to the direction of the Chairman's study and knocked at the closed door._

_'What is Yuuki doing in there?' Kaname thought as he smelled the faint scent of Yuuki from the other side._

_"Come inside, Kaname-kun." Chairman Cross, who was sitting in his chair when the door opened, said._

_"Good evening, Chairman. Good evening, Yuuki." Kaname said in a polite tone._

_"Good evening, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said, blushing 'Damn! I'm getting out of focus... Yuuki, concentrate on your job. It's for the sake of attending Ouran (even just for a few days) and for their welfare.'_

_"You have something to talk to me about, Chairman?" Kaname said._

_"Yes, I have," Chairman Cross said, leaning on the table "Please take a seat."_

_"If that is so then why is Yuuki here? It's not like I mind though." Kaname said as he sat down on the opposite end of the table._

_"That's because Yuuki's joining our talk tonight." Chairman Cross said._

_"I see. Well, then please proceed." Kaname said as he looked at Yuuki, who was seating opposite from him. This made the said person blush and look down on her shoes. 'Yuuki, focus. don't lose your head over Senpai.'_

_"You see, you and the rest of your 'inner circle' with the exception of the girls, have failed the test-"_

_"What test?" Kaname asked._

_"You know, the interview." Chairman Cross said._

_"I see. Please do continue." Kaname said._

_"And because of that, I have come to a conclusion that you and the rest are going to attend Ouran Private Academy." Chairman Cross finished._

_"I see. Well, Chairman, I have to object to that." Kaname said._

_"But Kaname-senpai, I was the one who asked for that." Yuuki said, her acting in full force (Chairman Cross did put her in an acting school thinking that someday, she could be an actress)._

_"Even if the request is from you, Yuuki, I cannot comply. I have something important in this academy that I have to protect." Kaname said._

_"But... I was only concerned for the Senpais' well-being." Yuukis said with tears flowing down her eyes. 'Module 4 of the improvisational acting workshop: How to cry'_

_"I know you're concerned for our well-being but I have something important here that I can't leave." Kaname said._

_"Well, if that's the case, then I guess Zero is manlier than Senpain because Zero full-heartedly accepted the challenge of leaving this institution. *shrug* Well, I guess I'll jus go out with Zero now that-" Yuuki said in a nonchalant manner._

_"We will be glad to attend Ouran Private Academy. When will we leave?" Kaname said with an agitated tone. 'That Kiryuu... I won't let him beat me.'_

_"Good!" Chairman Cross said "You will be leaving after 2 days. Please tell Aidou-kun, Kain-kun, Takuma-kun, and Shiki-kun that they will be going with you. You will be staying there for one semester with a club, but I'm not sure what it's called. Anyway, if you come back here without a change, then you will spend the remainder of the year there."_

_"Understood. Other reminders?" Kaname said with the same determined tone. 'I won't let Kiryuu beat me.'_

_"Please remind them that blood drinking and biting people is not allowed because that school is exclusively for humans. And that they don't believe in such things. And," Chairman Cross paused for a while._

_"And?" Kaname urged Chairman Cross to continue what he's saying._

_"Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun will be joining you." Chairman Cross said, looking at Kaname, who sat motionless._

_'So that bastard is coming with us. Well, I could always take care of him-'_

_"Ah! Also, no fighting and killing allowed," Chairman Cross said as if reading Kaname's thoughts. "That will be all, Kaname-kun."_

_"Senpai,let's go." Yuuki said as she stood up from her chair. Kaname bowed at the Chairman and left the premises with Yuuki._

**"..."..."..."..."..."..."..."**

_'Damn... Where's Yuuki? Did she skipped duties tonight?' Zero thought as he patrolled the grounds. Nothing so far. Suddenly, he heard movement from behind the bush. He pulled his gun and released the safety hatch._

_"Who's there?" He said with his gun pointed at the direction of the noise._

_"Sheesh, Zero. It's only me. No need to point Bloody Rose at me." Yuuki said as she emerged from the bush._

_"Geez, Yuuki. Where have you been?" Zero said, putting his gun on its usual place._

_"The Chairman needed help with his back. He said it hurts so I went to give him a massage." Yuuki said._

_The two of them were silent for a while as they patrolled the grounds._

_"Nee~ Zero..." Yuuki said as she looked up at Zero's tall figure._

_"What?" Zero said, looking straight ahead._

_"Chairman Cross said you need to loosen up. That's why he's going to send you to Ouran with Ichiru-kun." Yuuki said._

_"I am not going anywhere with that... Person." Zero said._

_"But, Zero, he's your brother. You need to spend sometime with him." Yuuki said._

_"And be stabbed? I don't think so." Zero said._

_"Zero, please. I requested for Chairman Cross to do this. Please?" Yuuki pleaded (still part of the act)._

_"No." Zero said firmly._

_"*sigh* Well, then, Zero. If that's the case, then I guess Kaname-senpai is manlier than you because he accepted this challenge whole-heartedly. Well, I guess I'll just go out with him now that you've proven to me how much of a coward you are." Yuuki said nonchalantly as she turned her back as if going towards the Moon Dorms._

_'I guess it's okay. I don't think I'll have a chance with Yuuki..._

_..._

_..._

_No way I'm letting Kuran beat me._

_"Wait." Zero said._

_"Hmm? So you accept?" Yuuki said as she paused midway._

_"Who else is going?" Zero said, suddenly fueled._

_'That's the spirit!' "We~ll... Kaname-senpai, Aidou-senpai, Shiki-senpai, Kain-senpai, Ichijou-senpai, you and Ichiru-kun. But Ichiru-kun hasn't been informed yet so..." Yuuki trailed off._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It's okay, Zero. You can take on the challenge... it's for Yuuki._

_"When will we leave and when will we return?" Zero faced Yuuki with a glint of determination in his eye._

_"Well... You'll be leaving here in two days time and you will return after the first semester. But of you come back here without a change, you will finish the rest of the year in Ouran." _

_"I see. And the lodging?" Zero asked, totally determined to beat Kaname._

_"You will be staying in one of the Chairman's houses." Yuuki said._

_"I see. Then I will be on my way." Zero said as he retreated back to the male's Sun Dorm. _

_He climbed up the stairs and stopped at one room and knocked at the door. The door opened, revealing a very groggy-looking Ichiru._

_"Wha~at?!!! Can't you see it's still..." Ichiru paused to look at his watch "2:30 in the morning?!"_

_"Pack your things first thing tomorrow. We're going to Ouran." Zero said, the glint still present in his eyes._

_"And why should I go with you?" Ichiru asked._

_"Because this is a challenge of manliness." Zero said._

_"Pfft... Yeah right." Ichiru said and rolled his eyes._

_"Shizuka said you should go for her sake." Zero hated to use that name but if that will make Ichiru go, then fine. _

_Ichiru suddenly turned serious and said, "Then I'll pack first thing tomorrow."_

_"Good. Now go back to sleep." Zero said as he went to his own room which was 4 doors down._

_He took out his bag and started packing. What he didn't know is that a certain male with brunette hair in the Moon Dorms was also packing his things._

_**I will not let Kuran/Kiryuu win! **they thought at the same time._

_

* * *

_

**Author's rambling area: Yeash!! After 3 hours of typing, I finally finished this chapter. Again, the previous chapter is already changed. Feel free to read it.**

**How was the chapter? Please tell me through your reviews**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's rambling area: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really did appreciate them. :D As for yaoi, there might be times where there is or there is not. But, maybe. :D**

**Now, I won't hold you off. Chapter 3.**

**~I don't own either mangas. Must I say that always? Yes, I think so.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback - Yesterday**

"Zero, we're leaving." Yuuki called out from outside Zero's door.

"Just a minute." Zero called out from inside the room. He had stayed up all night just to pack his belongings. He even skipped classes just to finish packing. If you're thinking that he only have a few things, you haven't counted his stuff in the Chairman's place.

"Let's go." Zero said after he had locked his dorm room.

Meanwhile...

"Kaname-kun, Kaname-kun. We're leaving." Chairman Crossed said as he knocked on the said person's door.

"Just a moment, Chairman." Kaname said from the other side. He had stayed up all day yesterday just to finish packing the 'necessary things' he will need in his stay. That is if you consider bringing a huge teddy bear with you.

"Shall we?" Kaname said after he locked his room.

"Ne~ Kaname-kun. Why do you have so many things with you?" Chairman Cross asked.

"So I could endure my stay in a place with an irritating presence." Kaname stressed the phrase irritating presence upon seeing Zero approaching the front of the Moon Dorms (the Chairman said to assemble there at 9 am. It's already 9:45 am).

"Ne~ Zero, what's with these stuff?" Yuuki asked, pointing at the amount of luggage Zero has.

"For passing time and to keep my urges of killing a certain vampire." Zero looked at Kaname at the last 4 words.

Chairman Cross counted off the people and saw that 2 were missing.

"Huh? Where's Takuma-kun and Shiki-kun?" Chairman Cross asked no one in particular.

"Ichijou-san went to get the other car since we all can't fit in just one car. Shiki's having his moment with Rima." Aidou took liberty in answering the question.

"Shiki, remember to stay out of the sun. Always use a sun block and an umbrella. Don't stay out too much. Remember to eat your pocky. Remember to keep it out of Aidou's reach. Always brush your teeth or you'll get cavities. Remember to drink your blood tablet. Don't bite humans. It's a no no. Sleep early or you'll get eye bags. Manager-san will get mad. Be online at 7 PM. Always keep your cellphone fully charged. Always rid your bed of dust. Remember to apply lotion on your skin. Don't forget to eat a balanced meal. Try your best to call me everyday. Email me happenings at your stay. Always keep me updated. Stay away from fangirls. Don't flirt with girls. And don't cheat pn me. Understood?" Rima said in a monotonous voice. Amazingly, Shiki listened to every word with great earnestness.

"Shiki, don't be sad. I'll go with Cross Yuuki on her 'check up' times. Be a good boy there, okay?" Rima said, still monotonous and expressionless.

"Yes." Shiki said.

"Go now. Ichijou-san's already back and Rijichou is looking for you." Rima said.

"I'll see you soon." Shiki said and waved a goodbye at Rima.

"Are you all set to go?" Chairman Cross asked once Shiki joined them. Everyone didn't said a word, indicating that they are ready.

"Then let's go." Chairman Cross said. They began loading their luggages at the trunk of the car.

"Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun, I will entrust you this key and for the room assignments later on." Chairman Cross said, giving Zero and Ichiru 2 identical keys.

"Now, let's go. We have a long way ahead of us." Chairman Cross said enthusiastically.

"This key..." Zero trailed off.

"Yeah..," Ichiru said "Well, there's no use if just stand here. Let's go." They kept the keys in their pockets and rode their respective cars.

Car assignment: First car - Ichijou, Ichiru, Chairman Cross, Aidou, Akatsuki ; Second car - Kaname, Shiki, Zero, Yuuki

**Time elapse: 1 hour after they left Cross Academy**

**At the 1st car**

Chairman Cross sat beside the driver so he could give the direction to the house. Aidou had been whining for the last one hour saying that "I should be on the second car, seating next to Kaname-sama..." and had attempted to jump off the car. Luckily, Akatsuki was there to stop the foolishness of his cousin.

"Say Ichiru-kun, what flavor of cookies do you like?" Ichijou asked Ichiru. They've been doing this for a while now. Ichijou would ask questions and Ichiru will answer. It's pretty boring but Ichiru doesn't seem to mind.

"Hmm... I like oatmeal cookies especially if it's apple and cinnamon or honey. I also like chocolate chip cookies. I prefer them to be home made." Ichiru said

"I see. Then..." Ichijou pondered on what he's going to ask next "Did you have many friends in your previous school?"

"Not really. I don't usually make friends. Zero had many friends but if he saw them ignoring me or the likes, he will stay keep his distance from them. And at times, if the crowd is leaving me behind, he will always stay with me. And if there are bullies, he takes care of them," Ichiru said, remembering the old times. He saw that everyone was looking at him with an odd expression "But that was the old times. It's different now."

Chairman Cross smiled at this and looked ahead of the road. 'Three and a half more hours to go.'

**At the 2nd car**

Yuuki looked outside the window with tremendous amount of excitement, It's her first time in years to go out outside the town where Cross Academy is located. And this resulted to her taking the window seat and pestering Zero, who was seating between Kaname and Yuuki.

"Oh look, Zero. There's a monkey on that tree! Oh look! A chipmunk! Wow!!!!! A deer!!!!" Yuuki said enthusiastically. (A/N: They're passing a forest on their way to their destination)

"Yuuki, no need to be so hyped up. You'll see these again tomorrow." Zero said as he looked through his playlist (even though with the loud music and all, he could still hear Yuuki's voice).

"What if we take a different route tomorrow on our way back?" Yuuki asked as she slumped down on her seat (she got so tired looking around for an entire hour).

"There's only one route from Cross Academy and to our destination." Zero said, playing the song "Break" by Three Days Grace.

"How would you know?" Yuuki asked.

"Because I've been here before." Zero said.

"Really? When?" Yuuki's attention now diverted from the scene outside to pestering Zero for stories.

"When I was a kid." Zero said. He really didn't want to answer Yuuki's questions but if he didn't, she would just pester him more.

"Oh..." Yuuki said.

_Silence... Except for the music blaring from Zero's earphones. _

"Ne~, Zero?" Yuuki looked up at her seatmate.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Zero said, getting worn out from answering Yuuki's question.

"What did the Chairman gave you and Ichiru-kun earlier?" Yuuki asked. She was really curious about it and meant to ask about it once they got in the car but forgot about it due to her extreme excited-ness.

"The key to the house." Zero said.

"Why would he give you the key to the house?" Yuuki asked.

"That's because the house that we are going to stay at is the house where Ichiru and I used to live. Now will you stop pestering me now? I really want to go to sleep. And besides, you might wake up the Senpais." Zero said.

"Okay." Yuuki said _'So it was Zero and Ichiru-kun's house. I wonder how they feel right now?'_

**Time elapse: 1.5 hours later**

"Zero... Zero... ZERO!!" Yuuki shouted in Zero's ear.

"Ow... why did you scream in my ear?" Zero asked as he rubbed his left ear. _Wait... Why am I leaning? Or... Where am I leaning? I didn't got the window seat, right?_

"I see you're wide awake now, Kiryuu-kun. Now, will you please get away from my shoulder? It's getting tired of supporting your head." Kaname said from beside Zero. This made Zero bolt up and inch away from Kaname.

"It's not like I meant it. I was asleep. Anyway, why did we stopped? We still have," Zero paused to look at his wrist watch "one hour before we reach our destination."

"That's because we're stopping over for lunch. The Chairman said he;s really hungry." Yuuki said as she climbed out of the car.

_'Well, there's no arguing with that. The man needs his food. Besides, my legs feel tired.' _Zero thought as he went out of the car with Kaname and Shiki following them behind.

**Zero's POV (in the middle of their meal)**

This is such a rare sight. Kuran haven't eaten in a fast food... Ever! This. Is. Hilarious. I should take a video of his struggle.

"Zero, why are you laughing?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh nothing." I said with a very smug look.

"Is there something that interests you here?" Ichiru asked. This boy can still read me.

"Yes. It's so interesting that I can't hold myself." I said.

"Well, you better try hard to restrain it because it's not really funny at all." Kuran said.

"Oh? What is?" I wanted to add 'That you can't properly eat without using cutleries? And that you feel uncomfortable not being in a high class restaurant? And that you don't know how to eat at a fast food' but decided against it. I'm not that harsh.

"Nothing." Kuran said. Oh how am I loving this.

*after 10 mins*

All of us were done eating except for one person.

"Kuran, you're holding us up. Will you please hurry?" I said. Boy. I love this.

"I'm done." Kuran said, wiping his mouth with a tissue. I really want to laugh right now.

"Well then, let's go." Chairman Cross said.

"But isn't it unfair that he didn't finish his food? You've always taught us not to waste our food and you're letting him away?" I said. I know that this will hold us up but I want to see Kuran suffer with his food.

"Zero-kun, it's fine. We really should be on our way." Chairman Cross said. Well, I guess it's okay. I've had enough anyways. Kuran looked at me with a look that says 'Ha! Think you're getting your way?' I gave him my 'Yes, I am' look.

"Yuuki, I'm taking the window seat." I said and let Yuuki in first. Once again, our journey began

**ONE HOUR AND 30 MINUTES AFTER**

**Normal POV**

"Gya~!!! It's so good to strech my feet again!" Aidou said as he began stretching his body.

"Wow~! Awesome! Chairman, is this yours?" Ichijou asked as he looked at the house (mansion is a more appropriate term for the structure).

"Well, not really. I just bought it from someone." Chairman Cross said, glancing at the Kiryuu twins.

"Well then, shall we enter?" Kaname said. At this suggestion, everyone went inside the mansion.

"Zero, is it okay?" Yuuki said.

"Yeah. I guess our parents wouldn't mind." Zero said.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful on the inside!" Ichijou said as he looked at the antiques.

"Well then, Ichiru-kun, Zero-kun, why don't you decide on the room assignments?" Chairman Cross said.

"No fair! Why do they get to decide on the room assignment?!" Aidou whined.

"Aidou, you should respect the owner of this house." Kaname said.

"Well, then. Let's go up, shall we?" Ichiru said. They went to the second floor of the mansion.

"Well, I guess you can have any room-" Zero was cut off when Aidou screamed "Yes!" and started going for the door at the end of the corridor.

"You can have any room except the room at the end of the corridor, the 2 rooms on the right side and the last room on the left wing." Zero said, making Aidou stop midway from opening the door.

"No fair! I-" Aidou was silenced with a glare from Zero and Ichiru.

"You could at least respect our late parents' and Yagari-sensei's privacy now that you're staying at our house." Ichiru said. Even though he plotted the whole 'murder thing', he still has a spot in his heart for his parents and teacher.

"Eh? This is Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun's house?" Ichijou exclaimed. I guess he wasn't listening earlier.

"No. This is our dog's house." Zero said, rolling his eyeballs. 'What's up with this idiot?'

"Well, feel free to ask anything. My room's the last one in the right side and Zero's the first one on the same side." Ichiru said. Everyone went their separate ways except one.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Zero asked. The rest are already picking out their rooms except for this short auburn-haired girl.

"Uhm... Where's the toilet?" Yuuki asked.

"First door on your left, left side." Zero said and watched as Yuuki ran inside. 'That's what you get for eating too much.' Zero went inside his room. 'Still haven't changed one bit.' Zero placed his bags on the foot of the bed and lied down and fell fast asleep.

Well, nothing much. They just unloaded their shit, trying to feel the environment, take a nap, wake up after a few hours, eat dinner, Chairman Cross giving them their uniforms (which they looked at with distaste, except for Akatsuki, Ichijou, Shiki, Kaname, Ichiru. Zero just frowned at it so that just leaves Aidou complaining) and their school stuff. He also gave them a set of reminders like waking up at 6:30 in the morning, avoiding getting into fights, drinking blood tablets instead of human blood. and most especially, keep their identities. After that, they all went to sleep to prepare themselves for their first day the next morning.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Sorry for the rush. I really need to go. But I do hope you find this chapter worthwhile. Please do leave your reviews. I really love reading them. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's rambling area: I'm pissed TO THE EXTREME! No, not at you, lovely kittens (your author is currently experiencing some OOC issues). I have the 5th part of this story in the document's section of my profile. But, guess what? All of my files, including the next chapter, are all gone! And that one was close to done. Haizzz... I really should stop spacing out and telling myself 'Meh, I'll do this later'. But I guess school wants me to 'take a break in fiction and focus on reality'. It's sad, really. Oh, the cherry on top here is: I don't have a freakin' back-up. Smart, right?**

**Another part of the reason of the super delayed update was because I was busy reading other series *cough*Katekyo Hitman Reborn, anyone?*cough* **

**Anyway, I doubt that you, the person across the screen, is reading this so why not just start the chapter, right?**

**~Me, no own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A wake up call at 6:30 in the morning is not good. Really, it isn't. Especially if you're dealing with a bunch of emotionally-troubled, hormone-crazy vampires. So, as a friendly advise, please... DO NOT HIT A GONG OR THE PANS JUST TO GET THEM TO WAKE UP. Unless you are suicidal, that is. Then, I would not interrupt your suicide attempt.

Ehem. Going back at the topic at hand.

All of our pretty students from Cross Academy now sat at the large table, waiting for their breakfast to be served by no other than the chairman of said school. And as they wait for their food, there are many things they discover about each other.

First off, there's Kaname. Who knew that the leader of the Kuran clan can be so... Hmm... What's the word? Ah. childish. Yes. Childish. He was the last one to arrive at the dining room. Along with his stuffed animal. And a thumb placed inside his mouth. Not childish enough, eh? Well, try adding whining for the past couple of minutes and being bribed by a lollipop just to shut up. Not enough? Hmm... We'll work something out on the way.

The next one is Ichijou. Well, he's pretty normal. Save for the fact that he put salt in his coffee instead of sugar. Ah. You must have expected him to spit it out and say 'WTF is up with this trash?'. No, that wasn't the case at all. On the contrary, it's quite the opposite. He's enjoying his coffee, thank you very much.

Aidou? Well, he's still Aidou so he knows how to keep his composure even though he's barely awake. Yes, he's very composed. But we can't really call him a genius right now, can we? Oh. I forgot to mention. He's reading a book... That is upside down... And he's reading from a different direction. And he's nodding as though understanding every word, when in fact, he's looking at the same word with a 'WTF?' expression for the past couple of minutes.

Akatsuki? Well, he's quite the opposite of his usually calm state. He's now joining Kaname on the floor, whining about breakfast not being served yet and that he has been torn away from his 'Uri-chan'.

The only sane ones here are Shiki (seeing that he works as a model during the day), Zero (cause he was born a human), Ichiru (cause he's a human being), Yuuki (same reason as Ichiru), and the Chairman (the man can be sane too at some point).

Anyway, breakfast was eventful. Lots of flying plates, shattering glasses, a race to the bathroom(seeing that there only 4 bathrooms excluding the Kiryuu twins', and 2 other rooms) and 12 rounds of bullets went by and they were all good for school.

"Have fun at school~!" Chairman Cross said, waving a handkerchief.

"See you later~!" Yuuki piped in.

Kaname, Ichijou, Aidou, Akatsuki, Shiki, Zero and Ichiru went inside the limo and they were off to school.

Meanwhile...

"Oi, Dono. Are you sure that the new comers will come to school today?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"Of course they will! My instinct tells me so!" Tamaki said, beaming with pride

'And said instincts always get us in trouble' Haruhi thought "Then, senpai, are you sure that the new students will use this entrance?"

"Of course my kawaii daughter. My insticts tell me so" Tamaki said.

'What kind of reason is that?' Haruhi thought.

"Uwah! I'm so excited! I hope they like cake" Honey said while hugging Usa-chan. Mori just nodded beside him.

"Hey, where's the demon king?" the twins asked in unison.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, where's Kyoya? It's not like him to be late..." Tamaki said, looking around the area.

(With Kyoya)

He walked down the hallway, smiling at the girls swooning over him.

'It's not like me to smile but if it's for the greater good of the club, why not?'

As he walked, he pondered over the documents he received from the Chairman the previous day.

'So they're from Cross Academy, huh?' Kyoya thought.

"Will you be so kind to point to us the building for the first years?" a blonde man asked a girl.

"J-just walk straight ahead and turn right" said girl said and blushed

"Thank you" the blonde guy said and the girl blushed a deeper shade of red.

Kyoya raised a brow and shrugged. He walked past them and towards the main entrance where he would meet up with the rest.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Uwah! I'm so sorry for cutting it here. I need to re-think what to write. Originally, Chapter 4 was longer... But like I said, all my document were deleted (and I'm still not over it).**

**Please drop a review to let me know if you guys are still up to this or not.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's ramblings: Uhhhhmmmmmm... Hello, minna-san. I'm really really REALLY REALLY REAAAALLLLY SORRY if I seem to be abandoning this story. So many things just came up (reality is sooo harsh) and the documents for the next chapters were deleted, resulting to me losing my patience, my plot, my motivation and my interest. But now that I'm back on track, I would like to know if you guys are still interested. I'm going to ask you guys to leave a review so that I know if you guys are still up to it (you can leave suggestions too, if you like). If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll update the story as soon as I can. Again, I'm really sorry and I have no excuse for my laziness (seeing as it had been YEARS). Thank you guys and I really appreciate your patronage to my stories (or is it me just thinking? Mehhhhhhhhhh).**

**-Kate (the lazy author of this story)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's ramblings: I AM SO TOUCHED WITH YOU GUYS! I didn't really think that there are still people who are interested with the story. But in less than 24 hours (if I am not mistaken), I received 10 reviews. You guys just make me want to cry *sobs hysterically*. I'm now all fired up because of this. I'll do my best for this story and (hopefully, very HOPEFULLY) I will no longer be a lazy bum.**

**SO! Here's chapter 5 that was supposedly uploaded a year or two ago (I suck that baddddddddddd XD).**

**Disclaimer: If I were Bisco Hatori or Hino Matsuri, I wouldn't be here typing fan fictions and will have awesome drawing skills (one can dream right? XD) instead.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"They sure are late," Tamaki said, musing to himself.

"Dono, I don't think they're going to school today," the twins said, getting bored from waiting. Who could blame them? They've been standing in the entrance for nearly 2 hours. Is there anybody fool enough to wait for that long? Of course there is. And that is Suoh Tamaki, the biggest and most dense idiot of them all.

For the past two hours, the member of the host club (save from Kyoya and Haruhi) have been standing at the North entrance, waiting for their guests to arrive. Customers from all over the school greeted them with their usual swooning and fangirlism (if there is such a term). Of course, as the reputable members of the host club, they greeted their princesses with an early morning fan service (like the twins doing their shmexy twincest fan service, or Tamaki acting like a prince from a fairy book). As the crowd dispersed and proceeded to their respective classes, they were left to their own devices of entertaining themselves while waiting for their guests.

"No! I'm sure they'll come today. My instinct tells me so!" Tamaki said, being overly confident with his so-called 'witty intuition'.

"But Tama-chan, don't you think it's... too late?" Honey said, being unsure of what to say.

"That may be so, Honey-senpai. But what if they got lost and can't find their way? What if they come here and think that the school is not hospitable because nobody welcomed them? No, no. Even if it takes a while, we'll wait here. But..,"Tamaki stopped midway, looking around his companions "where's Kyoya and Haruhi?"

"Kyoya-senpai didn't show up at all. Haruhi said she was going to class because 'it's too bothersome to try and reason with Tamaki-senpai'," Hikaru said.

"Eh? My kawaii daughter... leaving without even telling her Father... What a tr-"

"Shut up, Dono. Haruhi is right. It's really bothersome trying to reasoning with Dono. It's already two hours since classes started, and yet, there's still no sign of the new comers," Kaoru said, trying to ignore their wailing club leader.

"It really is such a bother. Let's go, Kaoru. How about you Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai? Should we all head back to class together?" Hikaru said as if a wailing over-grown baby does not exist behind him.

"But-"

"Yup! Let's go, Takashi," Honey said, clutching his Usa-chan. Mori silently agreed and carried Honey in his shoulders.

"Wait, everyone," Tamaki whined over-dramatically. Since when did he not become over dramatic? Oh, right. Never. Anywayyyyyyy...

"Tamaki, what are you still doing here?" KYoya said, eyeing his friend that is whimpering all over the place like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Mother, the kids are growing up to be rebellious. They won't listen to their Father," Tamaki said, with the matching crocodile eyes and all that stuff.

"Rather than focusing on that, why weren't you in class for the first and second periods?" Kyoya asked, fixing his spectacles.

"Because our guests haven't arrived yet. And the kids already left. Who will be left to greet them when they arrive, Mother?" Tamaki said, still wailing like an idiot (an idiot who constantly snags second place in academics. It's like a new brand of idiot, mind you).

"Ah, that's right. I forgot to tell you but they already arrived 2 hours ago," Kyoya said, walking over Tamaki's figure.

"Eh? What do you mean? I haven't seen them yet and I've been standing here for at least two hours," Tamaki said. For someone who always gets second place in the rankings, he doesn't let his smart side do the work for him.

"Tamaki, this is not the only entrance of this school. You do know that we have 3 other entrances, right?" Kyoya _kindly _stated the obvious for him.

"But... How come you didn't let me know earlier?" Tamaki said as if it's a big deal. Well, fine. It is a big deal. But he should have figured it out for himself, right? I mean, c'mon! Who can be that stupid? Oh. Right. We're talking about Suoh Tamaki here.

"Because I have nothing to gain," Kyoya said, his glasses reflecting light. "We should get moving. Third period's going to start."

_"This guy. He really is the Demon King." _Tamaki thought to himself as he followed his friend to their next class.

* * *

**Author's ramblings: I know it's not really as funny as the previous chapters but it's a starting point, right? XD (I don't think this chapter is funny at all, nope). But dang! The original chapter was soooooo much funnier. And I detest myself for not making a back up file of that chapter (slams head on the desk repeatedly). I'll do my best with the next chapters! And if you guys are familiar or fans of Fairy Tail, if it's not much trouble, do read my FT fic (not that I'm promoting it or anything. Just curious [*insert face palm here*]).**

**Tell me what you guys think through your reviews! :)**


	8. Another Author's Note I'm not slacking

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating.. yet. There are currently a lot of things going on right now. The files for the next chapters became corrupted. So, I'm re-thinking and re-typing them again. And also, at the moment, I don't have any internet connection. I asked a friend of mine to deliver this message to you guys. I'm not slacking off. Really, I'm not. It's just, it's currently a moment of unfortunate events for me right now so I hope you guys could understand. Don't worry. Once That we have internet connection again, I'll update ASAP. I hope you guys understand :)**

**-Kate (your currently useless author XD)**


End file.
